vtmfamiliefandomcom-20200214-history
Seizoen 22 Week 41
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Seizoen_22_Week_41" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. familie_afl5087_01.jpg familie_afl5087_02.jpg familie_afl5087_03.jpg familie_afl5087_04.jpg familie_afl5088_01.jpg familie_afl5088_02.jpg familie_afl5089_01.jpg familie_afl5090_01.jpg familie_afl5090_02.jpg familie_afl5090_03.jpg familie_afl5090_04.jpg familie_afl5090_05.jpg 'Aflevering 201 (#5086) - maandag 3 juni 2013' Bart is niet te spreken over het feit dat Trudy zijn huis te koop heeft gezet. Hij is niet van plan het aan een spotprijs aan te bieden. Zelfs wanneer potentiële kopers afhaken omwille van de prijs, houdt Bart voet bij stuk, tot ergernis van Trudy. June en Peter krijgen nieuws over hun aanvraag om opvanggezin te worden. Véronique is tevreden met de omzetcijfers van de Foodbar, maar Trudy wordt ondertussen overladen met werk. Patrick sukkelt met zijn computer en vraagt enkele vrienden om raad. 'Aflevering 202 (#5087) - dinsdag 4 juni 2013' Jan wil niet dat Guido samen met Charlotte en haar ouders op reis gaat, dit tot grote ergernis van zijn zoon en Linda. Peter raadt Trudy aan om Véronique voor de keuze te stellen: ofwel focust ze zich op haar werk op de Foodbar, ofwel gaat ze fulltime aan de slag als Véroniques assistente. Patrick schaft zich een computerboek voor dummies aan, met een computercrash tot gevolg. Mieke en Linda zijn niet te spreken over de directeur ad-interim van het ziekenhuis. Véronique krijgt telefoon van Victor en reageert verontrust. 'Aflevering 203 (#5088) - woensdag 5 juni 2013' Charlotte beraamt een plan om Jan van gedachten te doen veranderen. Een expert komt de waarde van het huis van Bart schatten. Wanneer hij te horen krijgt dat Trudy ook de meubelen wil verkopen, weet hij niet meer waar hij het heeft. Dirk brengt Rita een bezoekje. Als hij ziet hoe ze eraan toe is, neemt zijn ongerustheid alleen maar toe. Victor wil het contact met Véronique afbouwen. Evy is nerveus voor haar eerste doorpas. 'Aflevering 204 (#5089) - donderdag 6 juni 2013' Jan wil dolgraag peter worden van Leens kindje. June denkt dat Peter wil terugkomen op hun beslissing om opvangouders te zijn. Linda doet bij Véronique haar beklag over de directeur ad-interim van het ziekenhuis. Charlotte vraagt Elias mee op reis. Patrick besluit alsnog computerlessen te volgen. Liesbeth en Stefanie zijn trots op hem, maar Benny kan het niet laten om constant de spot te drijven met zijn schoonvader. Rita geeft Kristina haar bankkaart en pincode om naar de apotheek te gaan... 'Aflevering 205 (#5090) - vrijdag 7 juni 2013' Trudy wil in zee gaan met een immokantoor om het huis rapper verkocht te krijgen. De computerlessen van Patrick werpen hun vruchten af. Zelfs Benny is onder de indruk van zijn vorderingen. Charlotte ziet nog één mogelijkheid om Jan te overtuigen. Ondertussen werpt Linda hem voor de voeten dat hij niet voldoende mee is met zijn tijd om peter te worden van Leens baby. Kristina’s auto is in panne gevallen en ze heeft geen geld om hem te laten repareren. Marie-Rose is enthousiast wanneer ze verneemt dat Peter en June een jongetje zullen opvangen. Category:Seizoen 22 Category:Afleveringen